Dragonfly Castle
Cape Trully is taken to Dragonfly City and is forced to become a dragonfly. Plot "I want to fly!" said Elastic Warrior. "Just turn a part of your back into a pair of wings" suggested Irish Knight. "Good idea" said Elastic Warrior, trying to shape her back into wings. "It's too hard!" she said. "Let me try something then" said Irish Knight, turning his hand green. He touched EW's back. A green handprint was on her back. "Look what you did!" said Elastic Warrior. "Just try again" said IK. "Ok" said Elastic Warrior, trying. It worked. "Woo-hoooo!" said Elastic Warrior, flying up to the ceiling. She hit her head and fell back down. "I think you need lessons from Mr. No Arms" said Mrs. Four Arms, calling him. Meanwhile, Cape Trully was fighting the dragonflies. "I think you just need to release the humans" said Cape Trully, blasting a laser at the ceiling. A part of the ceiling fell on Dragonfly King. Dragonflies carried Cape Trully to a cloud where dragonflies were resting. A sign said, "Welcome to Dragonfly City." The dragonflies pushed Cape Trully into Dragonfly School. Cape Trully signalled Third Squad. The dragonfly took off the umbrella and crushed it. Third Squad still got the signal and were riding helicopters. Third Squad got there, but a dragonfly tossed butter at them. "Ewwwww! It's going to ruin my suit!" said Elastic Warrior, stretching her hand into a shield. The dragonflies combined with lots of butter. They became a dragonfly monster with butter appendages. Third Squad attacked. Dragonfly King flew up and said something. "Dragonfly King says that Dragonflyzilla is impossible to beat," said Bull Rammer, turning into a ram and knocking Dragonfly King down. They both fell into Dragonfly Castle and fought each other. Back in the sky, Third Squad was still fighting Dragonflyzilla with little sucess. Irish Knight sliced off a butter finger, but the whole hand fell off. "Butter is a weak spot. Attack it!" said Irish Knight. Third Squad attacked the butter, then Dragonflyzilla fell apart. "We did it!" said Elfis. "But not for long" said Mrs. Four Arms. The dragonflies combined together again. They were in different body parts. Third Squad each attacked one. "They're too strong!" said Irish Knight. Cape Trully grew wings and a dragonfly top. He said something. "He probably told us to hurry up," said Elastic Warrior, turning her back into two wings and flying. Elastic Warrior turned her hand into a gigantic shovel and scooped up all the body parts. She dumped them into the ground. Dragonfly King grabbed Cape Trully, which was a dragonfly, besides the eyes, and flew to the sky. Elastic Warrior picked up Bull Rammer and flew after them. Bull Rammer turned into a ram when Elastic Warrior caught up, then rammed into Dragonfly King. Cape Trully was dropped and Bull Rammer went to catch him, while Elastic Warrior was racing Dragonfly King back to the ground. Elastic Warrior won. Dragonfly King said something. "Dragonfly King said that he is impressed with flight and wants to join Big Green," translated Bull Rammer. They went back to Big Green, while Dragonfly King flew around Cape Trully and turned him back to normal. Cape Trully looked in a mirror and saw that he still had a dragonfly head. He giggled and the episode ended. Category:Third Squad